my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Lord of Chaos
The Lord of Chaos is the creator of all Destruction and Evil. He has also a older brother that takes the duty of Lord of Order, who is responsible of rebuilding everything the Lord of Chaos destroys. His central kingdom is called Discordia. Personality As the creator of all that is bad and evil, he is naturally evil and vicious and can’t be turn good, as he is the personification of Evil. He is very intelligent and astute like his brother, but use all this to think in plans that can destroy all the creation that his brother creates. Once a player of the Natural Order, he became obsessed in destroy his brother’s last perfect work, as he thought that everything that is created must be destroy, centrally to his brother who claims that he created it to be in balance with the Natural Order. Selfish and self-centered, he only thinks in his own sake and he will sacrifice any of his servants just to protect himself or when they fail or even for fun. He also has some sense of humor, but, in opposite of his brother’s, is a very dark one. Skills The most remarkable ability of the Lord of Order is his capability to destroy anything he desires, except his own brother (as he is the Creator). With this, he was able to destroy all the worlds, realms, universes and realities that the Lord of Order creats so he can rebuilt them again. Including, he also has the ability to control all the villains that exist. The Lord of Chaos also can travel to anyplace he desires and can teleport others as well. He can also see what is going on in any place of the Creation through his mirrors. As supreme entity, the Lord of Chaos is omnipotent and omnicious. However, as he fears that his brother interfere in his plans, the Lord of Chaos is cautious with his power. As the Lord of Chaos is made enterily of darkness, he can corrupt anything that is touched by his brother's light. After getting a new body containing the Divine Tree, he showed a degree of unarmed combat skills, as seen from him being able to easily block several attacks from Star's omnidirectional clone-assault. He can also move very fast, as shown when he suddenly appeared before Twilight in the blink of an eye, and later when he reacted quickly to evade Blue's attack, even though he first had to switch dimensions. Being ammortal, the Lord of Chaos can quickly regenerate any lost anatomy, such as severed limbs. He also retained the ability to mould energy even though he was hit with nine different variations of the Spiraling Star and only escaped with superficial damage. With his new body, the Lord of Chaos can utilise all six nature transformations. With the Murderous Bone Ash, the Lord of Chaos can harden bones and launch them as weaponised projectiles from his back or hands. When used on a living target, it will cause the victim's body to disintegrate into a pile of ash, killing them. The Lord of Chaos' strongest ability is the expanded black matter sphere, formed by the accumulated energy of all the ones connected to the Divine Tree. According to him, it houses every nature transformation, with the power to reshape the world by reducing it to nothing first, essentially serving as the start of a new dimension. He is also able to instantaneously teleport himself and others around him to a different dimension, while simultaneously erasing the presence of their energy. Similarly, he is able to open and travel through rifts in space as a means of instantaneous travel. Relationships Family Lord of Order The Lord of Order is the Lord of Order's older brother. They have a strict relationship, as they are natural enemies. They only seem to have a relationship of respect, due to their co-dependence of each other's work. Family Trivia *Despite being equal in power to the Lord of Order, the Lord of Chaos shows to be a little fearfull of his older brother, as he measures his actions before making them to ensure he doesn't interfere. **An exemple of that is when he takes over Hepheus' body after he became the Ten-Tails' jinchuriki and casted the Ethernal Nightmare Curse to do his will without having his brother to stop him. Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Deities Category:Villains